


Every Breath You Take

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere Bill Cipher, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Oh can't you see Pinetree~ You belong to me.





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> Welp it's been awhile since I wrote something! But I have just had a very busy schedule and not had any time. But here is something quick and creepy! Yandere as always~

Bill Cipher clearly remembers the day when he first saw his sweet Pinetree. He looked so innocent, so pure and untainted from all of the world's cruelty. He had just been sitting on a bench, drinking his coffee when he saw a young boy with his sister, happily talking. Obviously a lot of children passed him before that, but something about this boy in particular made his heart beat faster. His eyes widen and he wanted more. He knew right at that moment that he wouldn't let the boy leave him and followed them. 

The two children obviously didn't understand that he was following them. The boy's voice sent such delightful shivers down his spine. He quickly learned that the boy's name was Dipper. He loved that name. It was so unique and cute. He had known the boy for such a short amount of time but he knew he would want to spend the rest of his life with him. He was just so amazing in every way possible. 

When the two of the children made it home. He immediately took the picture of their address and then left, after taking few quick pictures of the adorable boy. This was the first of many, many visits to his beloved home. 

He couldn't stay away from him. He was on his mind at all times. He yearned for the boy so much it was driving him insane. How could someone be so perfect in every way possible? He was gorgeous, smart and so kind. He always put himself as the last and he cared a whole lot about his sister and family. However the boy was very much lonely. He only had his sister as his friend and then nobody else. Of course he preferred it that way. That way nobody would taint the pure boy. 

He didn't want the boy to even look at anyone else. He didn't want him to think of anyone else. Of course the boy didn't know of his existence, yet that was. Soon, so soon all of the boy would belong to him and only him. He loved him so much. He was the only one that really even loved the boy. His sister and parents faking their love and affection for his angel, just sickened him to his core. It was disgusting. 

He worshipped the very ground the boy walked on. He was everything he had yearned for, for so long and he would rather kill the boy then let him be with anybody else. But the boy surely loved him. He had too, after everything he had done for him. He had to feel the same way. He had been protecting him from afar for so long, dealt with his bullies, removing them from the picture forever. It wasn't like he would be ever caught anyway. He had no relation to those kids and was made sure to clean all of the evidence. After his angel would hear of everything he had done for him, then he would surely feel the same. 

After all they were meant to be together. It was destined by god, himself. The boy's innocence would be taken by only him. Only he deserved such innocence and absolutely nobody else. Everybody else were just wastes of oxygen. Absolutely repulsive. Only he and his sweet Pinetree were worthy of anything. He knew he had to take him away soon. Because seeing his angel talk to anybody else and look happy while doing it, absolutely killed him inside. It made his insides boil with jealousy and fury. When his angel would be with him then they could both finally be happy! Everything would be so perfect when it would be just two of them. 

He lay over his little angel with a smile. He looked so innocent while sleeping, completely unaware of anything anything. There are so many things out in the world that could taint him. Which is why he should be happy that he was there to protect him. He caressed his cheek as he laid on his bed. He had taken him away while he was sleeping, but of course injecting him with some of his special medicine so his sweetheart wouldn't make unnecessary fuss, or get too excited. 

He slowly began to open his beautiful brown eyes. He smiled at him and ran his hands down the boy's naked sides. He had removed his clothes so he could perfectly see his pale, milky, untouched skin. The boy's eyes quickly widened with absolute fear when he first saw him and understood that his hands were handcuffed together. He started to fight under him and all of that just made him so much more excited. He was so perfect. He was completely overjoyed that finally those eyes were on him and only on him. This would stay this way forever. 

His angel started to cry and sob while begging him to let him go. Oh what a silly boy he was. He kissed his beloved lips and his eyes widened. He tasted even better then he had ever dreamed of. He would be his first at everything. He would be the one to take his innocence and bind them togetherness for eternity. He chuckled after he pulled away from the kiss and smiled tenderly down at the boy, while saying. "I love you so much, my sweet Pinetree. We will be together forever and nobody will take you away from me again. Now let's make our love official, shall we~"

The boy closed his eyes in defeat while sobbing and he just chuckled while pulling the boy closer to him. 

 

_"That's a good boy."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
